Poco
Poco is a Brawler who is most notable for his attack's extremely wide spread. He can deal damage to multiple enemies within his wide-spread attack range. Aside from that, his statistics are average; having moderate-high health and low damage output. His Super is unique in that it allows him to heal himself and all allies within its range. His first Star Power, Da Capo!, heals his allies with his regular attack by 800 health and his second Star Power, Screeching Solo, allows his Super to do 800 damage to enemies. Attack: Power Chord Poco releases a wave that takes the appearance of musical notes. The attack's range is of medium range, but it spreads out drastically as it travels, allowing it to cover a very large area in front of Poco and deal moderate damage to any enemies caught in that area. It also pierces, allowing him to hit multiple enemies. However, he cannot attack through walls. Super: Encore When his Super is used, he shoots a musical wave that will heal him and any allies that are hit by the wave. The wave is the same shape as his normal attack, but it is much wider and longer. This can travel through enemies, allies, and all sorts of walls. Star Powers Da Capo! This allows Poco to heal allied Brawlers for 800 health with his regular attack while simultaneously damaging enemy Brawlers. However, he cannot heal himself. Screeching Solo Poco's Super now does damage as well as hits enemy brawlers for 800 damage and heals for more damage. However, if you auto-aim your Super, you won't hit your enemies but will heal yourself and your teammates. Tips *It is best to get chips of damage of other brawlers to charge his Super, as he usually won't win a fight against any brawlers without using it to heal himself. *Poco is great at supporting other Brawlers that have more firepower due to his ability to heal them using his Super. *The very wide spread of his attack allows him to hit many targets at once. *Remember to fire Poco's Super toward teammates to heal them, or you will waste your Super just to heal only yourself unless you have Screeching Solo when you can use your Super offensively. *The wide spread and long range of his shots give him a great advantage in maps with large groups of tall grass. *Remember, Poco's attack has a wide spread but does not do very much damage. This means he is not very useful as a front line attacker, but rather effective support. The spread also allows him to charge his Super quickly by hitting multiple enemies at once. *Poco's attacks can be released in quick succession, allowing him to attack an enemy brawler multiple times to charge his Super quickly before retreating to reload again. *Poco's healing ability is more useful than Pam's in tight situations when you or your teammates have almost no health left, as Pam's Super takes time, while Poco's is almost instantaneous. This makes him considerably more useful than Pam in Brawl Ball and Bounty. *In Gem Grab, Poco can heal himself and his teammates when carrying gems. He is able to keep teammates carrying gems alive with his Super. *Poco's Da Capo! is amazing with tankier brawlers like El Primo and Rosa as he can keep replenishing their health while they keep Poco safe from stronger brawlers. *Poco's Screeching Solo is very valuable as it means you are able to snipe any brawlers including Piper and Brock. The fact that his Super also goes through walls makes it even more valuable as it allows you to get that low health person you already chipped behind the wall. *As Poco's attack is very wide, most of the time you will not need to aim. Use this to your advantage, especially in open maps such as Double Trouble. Voice Lines History *20/6/17: **Poco's attack range was decreased by 15%. **His Super now passes through walls. *11/8/17: **Poco's main attack damage was decreased to 140 (from 160). *4/9/17: **Poco's appearance was changed slightly. **His rarity was switched from Rare to Super Rare. **He no longer heals minions. **His Super's charge speed was increased (from 6 hits to 5 hits). *12/9/17: **Poco's main attack damage was increased to 160 (from 140). **His Super's healing was increased to 460 (from 400). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Also, rapid attacks with Poco are now properly registered. *18/12/17: **Poco gained his current Star Power. *27/1/18: **Poco's health was increased to 3800 (from 3200). *9/4/18: **Poco's Star Power healing was increased to 400 (from 300). *21/5/18: **Poco's main attack damage was increased to 700 (from 640). **His rarity was switched from Super Rare to Rare. *29/5/18: **Poco's reload speed was decreased to 1.6 seconds (from 1.8 seconds). *18/6/18: **Poco's main attack range was increased to 7 tiles (from 6.33). **His main attack projectile speed was increased by 28%. **His Super's projectile speed was increased by 92%. *31/8/18: **Poco's main attack damage was decreased to 660 (from 700). *29/1/19: **Poco's Star Power heal was increased to 500 (from 400). **He was remodeled. *13/2/19: **The Serenade Poco skin was released. It was featured as a Valentine's Day skin. *15/4/19: **Poco's Super's healing was increased to 2100 (from 1840). *24/7/19: **Poco's Star Power Screeching Solo was added. *29/8/19: **Poco's Screeching Solo damage was decreased to 1000 (from 1200). *18/9/19: **Poco's Da Capo! healing was increased to 600 (from 500). **His Screeching Solo damage was decreased to 800 (from 1000). *23/10/19: **Poco's Da Capo! healing was increased to 800 (from 600). *19/12/19: **The Pirate Poco skin was released. It was featured as a Pirate Brawlidays skin. *23/1/20: **Poco's class was changed to Support (from Healer). *19/2/20: **Poco's health was increased to 4000 (from 3800). Skins ru:Поко